Insatiable
by Melissande
Summary: Sometimes passions grow wild and out of control, becoming insatiable with no end in sight. Includes Evolution, Lita, HBK, Edge, Trish, Stacy, Jericho, Dawn Marie...main pairing LitaHunter


Insatiable

Author: Mel

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada.

Distribution: Ask.

Rating: R

Summary: Sometimes passions grow wild and out of control, becoming insatiable with no end in sight.

Characters and Pairings: Characters: Lita, Evolution, Shawn Michaels, Trish Stratus, Edge, Jericho, Lilian, Stacy Keibler, Dawn Marie

Pairings: Lita/Hunter, Lilian/Shawn, Stacy/Randy, Dawn/Batista

Notes: This is based on a challenge from adamamy425. The basics are to write a story that is Lita/Hunter pairing. Things to keep in mind: Evolution is still together, Lita did not hurt her knee at NYR 2005, but she did lose the title, but won it back at WM 21. Evolution staged their breakup. Orton was never ostracized by them nor beaten. Doesn't matter how, it just didn't' happen. No roster split. That's just too much to deal with and I think it's dumb anyway.

Random Tidbits: For purposes for the fic, Trish is bad. I love her but she's not gonna be nice. K? Also I made up the hotel. I just wanted to give the place a name. WWE Championship and World Title were re-unified after Orton's brief reign. Thus some people were never champions, so sorry, but too much to figure out so forgive me.

-X-

_Insatiable: For One Night Only_

_San Juan, Puerto Rico January 9, 2005_

_Hotel Cortez_

"I hate Trish Stratus. First the bitch makes a joke out of me losing my baby and now, she steals my title!" Lita said before taking her fifth shot of tequila for the night.

"I hate her!" She said once more to no one in particular as she was seated alone in the hotel bar. She had just lost the Women's title to Trish Stratus a few hours earlier and well she was upset to say the least.

She had gone out earlier with Dawn, her boyfriend, Dave Batista, Chris Jericho, Lilian Garcia and Shawn Michaels, but it hadn't helped to get her mind off the loss. She had begged fatigue to get out of spending anymore time with her friends when they had returned.

She sat in her hotel room for several minutes before deciding she needed to get drunk, if for no other reason then to forget the whole trip to Puerto Rico.

As Lita sat at the bar lost in her own world, someone else walked into it.

Hunter Helmsley had won the WWE World Championship Title a few hours earlier in an elimination chamber match against several wrestlers and well he was tired but he wanted to celebrate. He was absent his Evolution stable mates as Flair had holed up in his room of the suite with two Puerto Rican beauties he had met, named Marcela and Maria, while Dave was with his girlfriend Dawn Marie, after having dinner with her and her friends earlier. Randy was with his girlfriend Stacy. So it seemed Hunter was left to celebrate his win by himself. He didn't really mind. He figured he'd go to the bar, get drunk and pick up a pretty local girl.

Any thoughts of enjoying himself flew out the window when Hunter's eyes fell on Lita, seated at the bar several shot glasses lined up in front of her and now a drink.

Hunter had a great dislike of the red head and well he felt good so he figured why not make her feel a little worse.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" He said walking up behind her then taking a seat in the bar stool next to her.

Lita turned and saw Hunter and rolled her eyes.

"You know big nose before you say anything…I think god hates me. First I lose to that Canadian slut and now I have to suffer with your presence. I know you just came over to annoy me. So do me a favor, say something, then shoo fly." She said as she suddenly felt a little woozy.

Hunter smirked at the look on her face.

"Aww the alcohol getting to ya little miss Slutty Extreme? Ya know Li, I wonder why no guys are with you. They get the memo that you have syphilis? Or wait was it Chlamydia?"

Lita just rolled her eyes as she began to sip on her drink.

"Oh you're so funny. Remind me to sign you up for a talent show. Go away Hunter."

"Hell, no. I don't like you but I am not leaving. So get over it."

Lita grew quiet as she began to drink more of her drink, Hunter's eyebrow rose as she downed the whole thing.

"Got something to forget?"

"Well if you must know, Gonzo, I lost my title to that bitch Trish Stratus."

"Yeah, I enjoyed the show. Especially the look on your face. I almost wanted to cry for you, but I got over it."

"Go to hell Hunter. I really hate you."

"Feeling's mutual sweetheart." Hunter said as he took a long sip of his jack and coke.

The pair sat in guarded silence for the next half hour, during which they both became more drunk. Then they both struck up conversation again.

"So you're on your what four millionth title reign? Don't you think you should allow someone else to get the title for well the rest of your career? Why not Randy or Dave? I like them. I don't like you. They're at least cute to look at."

Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. I am on my tenth title reign, thanks. You've had how many? Oh let me think, two? And you won it from my lovely ex-wife, who can't wrestle her way out of a paper bag and you lost it to Trish Sluttus. Hmm, seems to me the women's division is sorely lacking prestige."

At the insults, Lita had had enough, she reached over and smacked Hunter on the back of the head.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

"You keep insulting me, you asshole, Bonzo faced clown!"

"I am not a clown, you bottle red head."

"Bottle red head? That's the best you can do? Slipping in your old age, Gonzo."

"Did you call me Bonzo? Isn't that a long nosed puppet?"

"No, Gonzo is the Muppet, Bonzo is a clown with a big green nose." Lita nodded her head as though she were an authority on such things.

Both fell silent as the bartender brought drinks out to them once more.

"So is my nose really that big?"

Lita looked over at Hunter with glassy eyes, known to many in the world as beer goggles and saw a cute man, something she had to say she'd never seen before.

"It's not that big."

Hunter nodded.

He looked around. His intentions had been to come to the bar and celebrate and instead he'd ended up getting drunk next to a woman he didn't like.

"You know what I came here to celebrate instead I got stuck with you. And damn it I am really horny."

Lita expelled her latest drink through her nose.

"What?"

"You heard me. You should be used to men saying that to you. So what's your rate these days?"

He said looking at Lita.

"You bastard!" She said in a huff, slamming her drink down on the bar, sloshing it everywhere, then she turned on her heel and began to drunkenly stumble out of the bar.

Hunter rolled his eyes. Then got up to follow her, catching her at the elevators.

"Hang on. I'm sorry okay?"

Lita ignored him, getting into the elevator as it arrived.

Hunter followed her.

"I said I'm sorry."

"Go to hell." She mumbled as she settled into the corner with silent tears running down her face.

"Great I made you cry. Seriously I'm sorry. Okay?" He said as the elevator came to a stop, Lita practically running to get out of it. Hunter rolled his eyes toward heaven then followed her to what was apparently her room, where she was trying very hard to open the door without much success.

Hunter's large hands, coming out to steady her's on the key card and take it from her.

She turned at him with fire in her eyes as he did so, a hand coming out to strike him.

"Ouch! Now stop." He said as he took a hold of both of her hands in one of his and pushing her back against the door, using his lower body to hold her in place.

"Now look at me, I am trying to say I'm sorry and you're not making it easy for me."

"Why should I?" She asked eyes connecting with his.

"I hate you, you're a rat faced bastard."

"Hey now don't confuse me with you're ex, Hardy."

"Shut up!" She said as she struggled to get her hands out of his grasp and push against him.

He stumbled but quickly recovered, pushing his pelvis into hers harshly.

"Ouch."

"I wouldn't be rough if you would cooperate."

"I don't have to."

"Yes you do, now listen. I am sorry, okay?"

"Fine, you apologized, now let me go and go the hell away!"

Hunter looked down into Lita's eyes, actually noticing her beauty. He may not have picked up a Puerto Rican beauty, but hey, who said Lita wasn't a beauty in her own right and wouldn't' work?

With those thoughts in mind, he leaned forward and connected his lips with Lita's.

Lita fought at the kiss, biting his lip at first, but eventually gave in. The kissing became more intense until the need for air was a necessity.

"I want you." Lita said, the words surprising her as she leaned forward to connect lips with him again.

"Good, I want you too." They kissed for several more minutes before slipping into the room, never noticing a set of eyes following them.


End file.
